A New World
by PadawanJackie
Summary: Parkar lives with her master, Obi-wan Kenobi on Tatooine. She is a pod racer and makes a nice living, but when Obi-Wan sends her to Lothal to help rebels there against the Inquisitor as her Jedi Trials she doesn't meet the people she expects. She definitely doesn't expect to meet two Jedi.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N))) I KNOW THAT STAR WARS REBELS IS 14 YEARS AFTER REVENGE OF THE SITH, BUT FOR THE SAKE OF THE STORY MY OC, PARKAR, IS GOING TO BE THE SAME AGE AS EZRA, BUT STILL HAVE BEEN A PADAWAN**

**PS: the chapters do get longer**

**Disclaimer: I don't don't own Star Wars Rebels or Star Wars.**

"Dodge… No the other way! Parkar!"

"I am trying!"

My sponsor's voice kept yelling things at me at through my head set. It was really annoying. I didn't see what the problem was. It was down between me and Sebulba. Sebulba was old and this year's Boonta Eve Classic was going to be mine. Second human to win in podracing. I knew that podracing as a human could draw attention to myself, but my master, Obi-Wan Kenobi, was here and let's face it, there isn't anything else to do, that's fun, on the horrible planet. And it brought in money. But just in case I lost every other race, so I wouldn't draw too much attention. Because I did lose once in a while my sponsor thought it was okay to yell things at me. He can't even race. All he can do is sit there and yell at me. At that moment, just as I predicted, Sebulba spun out of control. He was losing his touch. It was just me and the finish line. I went roaring past the line and I heard the speaker say," And Parkar Starfall takes the win. No surprise."

I heard my sponsor breath a sigh of relief and then the soft buzz as he turned off the headset. In the distance I saw a Kumumgah walking towards me.

" Nice job Parkar"

" Thanks Zerrak"

Zerrak Zorabos was my sponsor and we made quite a good team. He had always wanted to race but didn't have the reflexes. Coming from a family with more money than other, Zerrak decided to sponsor instead of race. It paid off for both of us.

I was congratulated many, many times. I was awarded my award and my credits which 30% went to Zerrak. When everyone was finally done Zerrak nodded his head," Go tell your old man how you did."

I smiled and ran over to the speeder I had bought after my first win. Master Kenobi and I had decided that we would just tell everyone that he was my father and so far no one had said anything. We actually looked quite similar. My hair was a bit darker than his, but we both had the sparkling blue eyes.

When I arrived, I ran into the hut that 'Ben' and I shared. He had liked the name Ben so he had changed it too that.

I ran right into Master meditating, and before he could do the thing were he doesn't raise his voice but his tone is so disapproving that you wish he would just yell I had tried to leave. I had almost escaped when I heard," Parkar."

I slowly peaked my head around the corner," Yes dad?"

In the last couple of years that we have been on this dreadful planet waiting for Luke to grow up, we found that if I just always called him dad that, I wouldn't mess up and call him master in public. I did that once on a planet that forbid slavery and they had thought I was a slave. That was a mess…

"What are you so eager to tell me? I can feel it like tsunami."

" Well… You know how there was the Boonta Eve Classic today, right?"

" Yes"

" I won"

" That's great"

" That is all I get? 'That's great'" My anger spiking. I quickly tried to release it into the force.

" What? You ruined the surprise when you came blundering in here like a crazy bantha."

" Sith!"

" Language!"

" Sorry"

" But whether I already knew or not, I am very proud of you Parkar. You did amazing."

" Thanks" I said smiling.

Suddenly something started to beep insanely.

" What the heck is that?"

" That is my tracker that I made. Whenever the inquisitor is spotted it tells me."

I shuddered at the mention of the inquisitor. He was a cruel man. He had killed many of the jedi who escaped order 66. Fortunately Dad and I hadn't run into him yet, but we've been pretty close.

" Where is he?" I asked.

" Lothal"

" Are we going, or are you going or…"

" Parkar. I was considering letting you take this one. Do something major against him."

" Why?"

" I was going to consider it your trial."

" You mean?"

" You do this and I will make you a knight."

" Wow! I am so ready!"

The inquisitor is going down.


	2. Chapter 2

I was ready for Lothal and the Inquisitor, but I had no way of the sand bucket of a planet. I could probably buy a ship with my winnings but it was only a one way trip to Lothal and I didn't need a whole ship.

I walked through Mos Eisley and into a cantina. I looked around for anyone who would be help to me. So far I no one. It was just a bunch of people swaying around and trying to keep their footing. I went up to the bar and sat down, just to get a better look at all the people.

Suddenly I heard the creak of the seat next to me and then a hand on my shoulder.

" Well hello pretty little lady. What are you doing here," a drunk human slurred.

I shrugged his hand off.

" What? the little lady doesn't want to play?" I rolled my eyes in disgust. I got up, but the drunk human grabbed ahold of me.

" Let me go," I said calmly, keeping my anger in check.

" Or what?" he growled back.

I tried to take a step forward but he yanked my hand back and tried to bring me closer to him, but i bent down and used his motion to flip him over my back. He thudded right in floor. I went back to my seat. A couple minutes later I heard another person sit in the seat and lean next to me.

" Hello," The person said.

_Please just go away_.

" What do you want?" I asked.

" I saw you flip that guys so I'm not here to flirt, but I was wondering what you were doing here? Most girls don't come in here alone."

" It isn't really your business."

" Fine. I was just trying to help."

I looked at the man. He was probably about 23 or 24. He had Light hair and brown eyes. He looked like he could be a pilot so I tried my luck.

" I'm looking for a trip to Lothal."

" Lothal!? That's really far. That's going to cost you a lot."

" How much?"

" 30,000 credits."

" WHAT"

" Its the cheapest price you'll find. I guarantee it."

" Fine," I mumbled.

" Can I just ask how a girl, like you, has that kind of credits."

" I just won the Boonta Eve Classic."

" THAT WAS YOU?!"

" Yeah"

" I love racing! Never had the reflexes though."

" Most humans don't, but I do and I love racing."

And with that we launched into a lengthy discussion about pod racing...

I had told Obi-Wan that I had found a trip to Lothal and that I was on my way. At the moment I was sitting in the back of the cockpit.

After talking to the pilot, who was named Nydo, we had decided to leave soon. At the moment the first sun of those two dreadfully hot two suns were setting. Nydo started to take off. And I was surprisingly a little scared. I tried to bury it down, but I had never stepped foot off this planet since that day. That horrible day, The day the Jedi died.

**Flashback:**

I trailed after master kenobi. I was scared. Those were powerful and amazing Jedi masters and Knights and they were laying dead on the temple floor. How could someone do that? How did the person get in? It would have had to been a Jedi! A Jedi. One of the people I had trusted most had turned their back on so many many people and had murdered all of them in cold blood. How could someone do that to so many of my friends. Master kenobi, master Yoda, and I all rounded the corner. Master kenobi stopped though. His hand hovered above the security footage. He seemed to me fighting the urge to see who had killed so many of our friends. I didn't know if I really wanted to know.

"Only pain will you find if you venture into the video recording," said master Yoda Calmly.

"I'm sorry master but I must know," responded master kenobi.

The hologram flickered to life and there was Anakin Skywalker. Murdering Jedi masters and Knights and even younglings. I tried to say something but my throat was too dry from the shock. Not Anakin. Anyone but Anakin. He was like and older brother to me. After obi wan had taken me as his second padawan Anakin had always been there when obi wan wasn't. I silently yelled at the force. Why was it doing this. Why was it letting this galaxy become more and more corrupt by the ever lurking dark side?

I must have let me emotions spark too much because master kenobi came up behind me and placed his hand on my shoulder. I felt a warm salty tear slide down my face. And suddenly reality hit me.

"We have to kill him," don't we I said.

"Yes," master Yoda responded, "find him you must."

"Why Anakin?" I silently questioned him," Why would you join the thing that you vowed to destroy."

"Come little one," master kenobi said,"we must start somewhere."

I usually hated it when master Kenobi called me little one, but at the moment it didn't matter anymore.

"Padme's house," I responded.

Master kenobi didn't say anything as he walked to his speeder. I climbed in and rested my head against the headrest and cried for the second time that night.

**End of Flashback**

I shuddered slightly and Nydo looked back at me.

" I'm taking a wild guess, but I don't think you've been off this planet for a while," He said.

" Yeah."

" Well, the rest of the galaxy is a lot different than Tatooine."

" Comforting."

And then I settled down in my seat ready for the long ride.

**A/N Next chapter Parkar is going to meet the Ezra for sure and the crew towards the end. Thank you so much ezraSWrebels and AnaMinesAtNight for reviewing. It meant a lot to me. :)**


	3. Chapter 3

It was a long ride to lothal, but I learned a lot about Nydo and he learned a lot about me (not the jedi part though). When we finally touched down at Lothal I was pretty sad to go, but I had a mission and I needed to figure it out. I said my goodbyes and started my way toward the city. Nydo trudged back to his ship got and pulled away. I watched as the ship disappeared on the horizon. I turned towards the city and probably hadn't taken more than five steps when I heard a blaster fire. _I swear trouble follows me like a shadow._ I tuned into my senses and found more blasters, heavy breathing, and the soft hum of electricity. It all seemed to be coming from a bunch of tall rocks. _I should just walk away. But you are a jedi and jedi always help those in need_ argued the little voices in my head. _But it probably is a bunch of smugglers, who don't need my help._ Suddenly I saw a blaster bolt fly into the air and I jogged over.

As I ran up to one of the rocks I saw Lasat and a human fighting. I was quite surprised. One: I thought almost all Lasats were wiped out by the Empire and second: the human seemed to be winning the fight. I took out a few stormtroopers with the force by slightly altering their aim so they hit each other. Out of nowhere two humans came running at me. One of them looked almost familiar, but I had other things to think about.

The younger of the two looked at me in bewilderment," Who are you?"

" Someone against the Empire," I responded.

" The help," said the older of the two, while tossing a blaster at me. They must be pretty desperate if they were going to just hand me a blaster. Then a girl suddenly yelled at us and the two humans ran over to her, took a box and pushed it at the stormtroopers. _What is that going to do?_ Less than a half a second later the box exploded. _Oh! That's what it does!_

And then came the most surprising thing of all. The Lasat was struck down. No one could react fast enough, but the kid who had been the first to talk to me.

With and agonizing," NOOOOOOOO," The boy pushed back the Empire official without laying a finger on him. That boy was force sensitive! Most Force sensitives had been hunted down. The rest of the crew seemed pretty surprised too. Snapping out of his daze, the older man, who was looking more and more familiar yelled at the green Twi'lek to get the kid aboard. The man ran over to the Lasat and helped him up. Then and there I made a decision. I lept into the clearing and covered for the man and the Lasat. As we backed up towards the ship, I started to wonder how I was going to get away. I had taken out at least 13 clones when I heard a," Come one!"

I turned around and saw the familiar man yelling at me. I didn't really have any other options so I ran up the ramp and joined the rest of the crew inside. The whole crew hovered around the Lasat and a girl asked if he would be okay. The lasat groaned and stood up.

Talking to the familiar man he said," Thanks man. I appreciate the save."

The familiar man responded," Wasn't me it was Ezra and we would never have been able to get out of there alive if it wasn't for our new found friend."

The Lasat hobbled over and sized me up. Surprisingly he stuck out his hand," Name's Zeb. Yours?"

" Parkar Starfall"

" It's nice to meet you Parkar. Thanks for the cover."

" No problem," I said smilingly.

The Lasat or Zeb turned around and walked over to the younger kid.

" Thanks Kid," said Zeb," I owe you one, I guess."

The rest of the crew followed Zeb up the stairs, but the familiar man. He walked over and also stuck out his hand," Kanan Jarrus."

" Parkar."

" Nice to meet you. And very nice shooting out there."

" Thanks."

" What are you doing out here though?"

" I'm looking for someone."

" Oh. Who?"

" Someone you probably don't know."

" I know a lot of people."

" Its okay, I'm-"

I was cut off by the green Twi'lek.

" Kanan, we are going to return the droids. Is the girl coming or not?"

Kanan looked at me.

" Sure, I'll come. You guys can just drop me off after you return whatever droids."

" Great saves me gas," said the green Twi'lek," I'm Hera by the way." She said as she turned around to leave," Nice to meet you."

" Better follow her," Kanan said.

I smiled and nodded that I would follow him up.

We entered the cockpit and I was also introduced to the girl named Sabine and the boy named Ezra. I was still trying to figure out whether Ezra was just force sensitive or trained. That push looked like it had some training behind it, and wasn't just pure luck. At that moment Sabine conformed with me that we were going to deliver some droids and then we would swing back by Lothal and drop me off. Ezra had got up to go to the restroom and I again pondered the thought if he was a padawan or just force sensitive. He didn't have a braid. I still had mine, just kept it tucked up in my ponytail. Suddenly a thought passed through my mind. Was he a sith? Was he being trained by the inquisitor. If he was I needed to keep a close eye on him. A very close eye.

I saw a ship near in front of our ship. We docked and I saw Kanan, bring two droids out from the back of the ship. I was about to go back to the cockpit, when I whirled around.

" R2-D2, C3PO!" C3PO looked around as if the voice was coming from the sky, but R2-D2 saw me and came coming whirling at me on his tiny little wheels. He slammed into me and started to beep excitedly.

" Hey, Hey! Calm down little buddy," I said," What's wrong with C3P-O?"

I was answered with a couple beeps.

" They wiped his memory!? Gosh."

At that moment Kanan walked into the room.

" There you are," he said while grabbing the astromech.

R2-D2 beeped furiously, but I knew he had to go back to the Senator. The Senator! This must be his ship! I hadn't thought of that. Should I go see him, or stay here? Would he like to see me? We didn't know each other too well. Well… I mentally fought myself and when I finally came to the conclusion that I would go see him, Kanan walked through the door and told Hera that they were good to go. I sighed and went to sit in the 'Living room' of the ship. I felt really out of place here and just wanted to get back to Lothal. Ezra was in the 'Living room' and I sat down near him. He seemed to be thinking. The sense of curiosity, frustration, jealousy, and even a tiny bit of hate rolled of him. This made me think even more that he was working with the inquisitor. I gave him a moment though, to get his emotions back in check. He didn't though. They continued to rage. I had finally had enough.

" If you are working for him, you are on the wrong side," I said so calmly I even surprised myself.

" What?" Ezra asked, snapping out of his daze.

I repeated myself," If you are working for him, you are on the wrong side."

" Who?"

" You know who," I said, still staying calm.

" No… I don't."

" The inquisitor!"

" Who?"

At this I stood up and took three steps until my face was mere centimeters from him," The inquisitor."

" OK… I don't know what you're talking about, but you are freaking me out," Ezra said cowering in his seat.

At that moment Kanan walked into the room. He saw me, took one long stride over to me and pulled me back.

" What are you doing?" he hissed.

" That kid," I said pointing a finger at Ezra, "is working for the empire! Heck, for all I know, you could all be working for the empire!"

The crew looked questioningly at me and then at Ezra

" The empire?" Zeb said slowly," Those slugs, are the last people I would help."

" Then tell me how this boy is able to control the force, but his emotions are raging! Any decent Jedi would know that the first thing you would do is teach their padawan to control their emotions," I said trying to keep my own emotions in check. I whirled to face Ezra though and jabbed him in the chest," And you have no control, whatsoever. You aren't a jedi, so you must be a sith!"

" I am a Jedi! Kanan is teaching me," he yelled back. He regretted it as soon as he said it.

" What?" I whispered. I slowly turned around. Kanan's emotions were in check. If he was a sith then he was- WAIT! Caleb Dume! That is where I had seen Kanan he was Caleb. A long time ago, a really long time ago, Obi-Wan and I had gone on a mission with Master Depa Billaba and her padawan Caleb Dume. We had do something on a planet in the outer rim. I wasn't ever close to Caleb but we exchanged glances in the halls of the jedi temple.

Looking at Kanan I said quietly," Caleb?"

Suddenly Kanan rushed towards me and pushed me up against the wall," Who. Are. You?"

I didn't answer right away," Are you Caleb?"

" What if I am?"

" You're a jedi."

Kanan pushed me up a little so I was standing on my tip toes.

" Who are you," He growled.

" Also a jedi," I answered back. A sign of recognition flashed across Kanan's face.

" Parkar?"

" Hi."

Kanan paused, and then dropped me.

" I'm sorry."

" It's okay."

" Wait. Hold up. Who's the kid?" Zeb asked.

Kanan answered for me," A jedi who I haven't seen in a long time."


	4. Chapter 4

The shock of Kanan's words sunk into Hera, Ezra, and Sabine, but Zeb? He cracked up. He was literally on the floor, wiping away tears.

" You have to be kidding."

" Why would I mess around with something like this," I asked," The Empire is chasing down every Jedi and every Force Sensitive being. Do you think I would mess around with something that could get me killed?"

This was not a laughing matter! Zeb seemed to be at a loss of words. He didn't know whether or not to believe me. Instead Zeb looked at Kanan and then back at me.

" How do you know each other?" Zeb said, still not believing me.

" We were on a mission together," Kanan responded," A little before the Clone Wars."

" Come on kanan. You can't expect me to just believe that this kid is a Jedi!"

I was fed up with the Lasat, but calmed myself to make sure I didn't do anything rash. I wanted him to believe so we could quit with all the drama. The only way Zeb was going to believe me is with proof. If I floated something, he would just think Kanan or Ezra would have done it. I decided to show him my lightsaber.

On Mustafar Anakin had destroyed my old lightsaber. He had cut it half. I had almost died and I had suffered a lot and coming back from that much pain and suffering was hard. That is why my emotions sometimes get the better of me. When I had made my new lightsaber, to my surprise it had been double bladed. I had been so astonished and Master Obi-Wan hated it. But we grew to like it and I could handle it better than one blade. But for Zeb I thought one side would be enough. I pulled out and clicked my lightsaber in in one fluent motion. The glow of the purple lit up the room slightly.

" Wow," Zeb whispered.

I deactivated the lightsaber and hooked it on my belt once more.

" Believe me now," I asked?

Zeb grumbled something incoherent.

Kanan then turned to me and started the sentence I was most dreading," What are you doing here?"

What was I suppose to say? Should I worry them with the inquisitor? No! That's the last thing they need. So I started with the basics. I talked about how I was pod racing on Tatooine and that I was taking a trip off the planet. I didn't mention anything about the Skywalker twins, the inquisitor, or the fact that these were my trials. Kanan filled me in on his life. About how they found each other and how he was training Ezra. I was a little surprised at that because I was never aware of Kanan becoming a knight. Kanan continued to talk about how Ezra's training was going and how their fight against the Empire was going. As it got later, the crew slowly excused themselves to sleep. Finally the last person, Ezra, excused himself and walked out. Almost immediately Kanan dropped his face into his hands

" I don't know what I'm doing," he said," I'm a padawan! I don't have a single grasp of how to teach Ezra!"

So I was right, Kanan hadn't ever graduated from the rank of padawan and unlike me, he hadn't had a Master to continue helping him.

" You can do it, Kanan," I told him," I'll help."

" Really?"

" Really."

" Thank you."

" Don't mention it."

" Hey," Kanan said suddenly," You don't have a place to sleep? I bet Sabine wouldn't mind if you bunked with her."

" Okay," I said. The comment was a little random, but I knew Kanan didn't really want to talk any more about jedi things, so I let it go.

I followed Kanan as he walked to sabine's room. When we got there he knocked on the door. A," Come in," came from inside the room. The door slid open and I stood there for a second. The whole room was covered in paint. And not dark colored paint. There was neon pink and orange everywhere.

" Woah"

Sabine looked up," Hey"

Kanan answered Sabine," Hey. I was wondering if Parkar could bunk with you?"

" Huh, well, um, I mean, you know my art needs space, and well my art."

" Come on."

" But she wouldn't like it in here, because I'm always painting."

I could tell Sabine did not want me to be in here, but Kanan didn't seem to be picking up on that.

" Come on Sabine. It would be super helpful."

Sabine let out a huff," Fine."

" Thank you," I said.

I walked in and sat my stuff on the top bunk. Kanan walked out and told us to get some sleep. I looked at Sabine and smiled and she gave me a forced, no teeth smile. She didn't really want me to be in here. I tried to make it as painless as possible for both of us by getting into bed as soon as possible. I climbed into my bunk and almost immediately fell asleep.

The next morning I woke up really late. It was already 12:30 and it seemed that no one had wanted to wake me up. I woke up to that not so wonderful sound of yelling, the sound of spray paint, and giggles. As I opened my eyes I saw Ezra failing at flirting with Sabine, chopper zooming around, and Sabine painting. Chopper came by and Ezra followed him. I got up and climbed out of bed. I nodded at Sabine and she only gave me a straight lined smile. She still wasn't happy with this arrangement. I started to walk out of the room when I heard grunts and a yell from inside Ezra and Zeb's room. The door opened and Ezra slid by me. I turned back around, just to meet Zeb's welcoming fist. My head slammed back and I stumbled a couple steps. My vision went blurry, but I saw Zeb's surprised face.

" Uhhh, sorry. I was aiming for Ezra."

I felt my nose and felt warm blood coming out of it. It was throbbing, but I don't think it was broken. When my vision came back. I just glared at Zeb and if looks could kill, then Zeb would be six feet under. And to my surprise Zeb ran away, and started to yell at Ezra. I followed and was yelling at Zeb. And I could have sworn that Sabine was laughing at us. Ezra, Zeb and I all followed one another until the bottom of the ship where Zeb attacked Ezra. And I messed them all up with the force. But everything stopped when Hera walked in. I felt like a youngling again as she stared at us. Her glare was deadly.

" Parkar get changed, and then come back here," she said in that voice that was so deadly that it chilled you to the bone. I was frightened of that lady. I ran and pulled my clothes on and brushed my hair in all under a minute. My nose had stopped bleeding so I looked decent. When I came back Hera was giving Ezra and Zeb something that looked like a grocery list. When I walked in Hera looked at me.

" We are back at Lothal, Parkar," she said.

" Oh. Well, I was wondering, maybe ,if I could... I dont know? Hang out a little longer?"

I didn't want to leave and maybe I could find the inquisitor better with the help of two Jedi.

Suddenly I heard Kanan's voice behind me," If you want to stay you can, Parkar."

" Really?"

I was totally surprised.

" Yeah."

" Thanks!"

If your gonna stay you have to pull your own weight," Hera said," Go help the boys with the groceries."

" That sounds good," I said.

I walked over to Zeb and Ezra and continued on my way out of the ship. They trailed after me. A Lasat, a padawan, and a almost knight? This was gonna be interesting day.

**A/N)))) I was trying to post this all day but Fanfiction wouldn't let me, but I got it to work! Thanks for all the reviews! If you guys want to see something in this story, just tell me and I'll think about putting it in. Thanks to AnaMinesAtNight for the idea of Parkar to bunk with Sabine any please keep reviewing. Each one gives me a boost of confidence. Thanks! :)**


	5. Chapter 5

So I was looking through my stories and realized I hadn't updated any stories in a while. I haven't been writing at all and I'm sorry. I was thinking about continuing this story, but then I wondered if it had been to long since I've updated. If you guys could tell me if I should stop writing or if I should continue that would be awesome. I would love to continue to write, but I don't want to write and no one to read it, so please be honest. Again, sorry I haven't updated


	6. Chapter 6

The three of us were walking to the market, both of them complaining and telling me what we needed to get. Me, I was actually pretty excited. This was my first time in a city beside Mos Eisley since the clone wars. As a padawan I had loved traveling to new places, so being stuck in one city for a looooooong time, was NOT FUN.

We walked into the bustling town. People were yelling and advertising their goods. And the best part about it was that there was no SAND! In Mos Eisley, everything came with a side of sand. You could bite into the most delicious Knobblypear in the whole galaxy and you would still taste sand.

We all split to find the groceries faster. I wandered around, taking in the scenery. I had never been to lothal, so it was all new to me. At first glance the people seemed happy there, but through the force I could tell all of them had a darkness surrounding them.

I was at a stall, when a group of stormtroopers walked by. My hand slowly drifted to my lightsaber that was concealed under my long shirt, but the storm troopers continued to walk over to another stall. I slowly let out a breath I wasn't aware I had been holding in. The stall's owner looked at me questionably so I decide to move on, before he voice his questions.

At the next stall I looked back at the stormtroopers, where they seemed to ask a question to the old man running the stall. The man looked frustrated, and the storm troopers walked away. Why couldn't the empire just leave the poor man alone.

My eyes scanned the area, until I found Zeb and Ezra talking, and I jogged over to them. I had just met up with them when I caught Ezra bringing up the fact that he saved Zeb's life… again.

I had already talked to Kanan about Ezra continuously bringing up the fact the he saved Zeb's life. A jedi should be humble, and part of me was disgusted with the fact the Ezra continuously brought it up. The Jedi were suppose to save people, not save people and brag about it. Yes, everyone might brag a little, but we do not use it as blackmail.

When I had tried telling this to Kanan, he had just waved me off. He was so worried about Ezra going dark, but he hadn't even gone over the code with Ezra and Ezra needed to know that there was more to being a jedi then wielding a lightsaber and mentally throwing things. It was life style. You had to be ready to give up your whole life when becoming a jedi. I was already worried that Kanan and Ezra had formed to many attachments. They didn't know it, but the empire was formed because one jedi had an attachment. And if the two of them were the future of the jedi order… they both had much to learn.

I was just about to scold Ezra once again, when he knocked off the top of a crate to reveal a full box of malluruns (if anyone knows how to spell that, please tell me. I have no idea). All three of us rushed to the stall.

" How much for the whole crate," Asked Zeb.

" Sorry," the Rodian, who owned the stall responded," They're all ready sold."

" Well maybe we can buy some from the-" Ezra was cut short as we watched a storm trooper pick up a the crate.

" Just our luck," I said," The empire buys them."

But ezra wouldn't give up. He ran after the storm troopers and Zeb and I had no choice but to follow. We all ended up behind a couple of large crates. Ezra had a goofy smile on his face which meant trouble was close in the future.

" What are you smiling about," Zeb asked Ezra.

" The obvious answer to our problems"

" No way ezra," I said," We do not need to get into a fight with the empire right now. We'll just go back to the ship and tell hera the truth."

" Come on," Ezra shot back," Its not like we haven't ever stolen from the empire before."

" No"

" Yes"

" no"

" Yes"

" No, come on Zeb. Back me up here," I said looking at the lasat.

" I have to agree with Parkar. I mean how are you even going to do it Ezra? Use the force?" Zeb said in a mocking voice.

" Maybe," Ezra said," Sure. Why not?"

All I could do was face palm. Bad things happen when a jedi get cocky.

Ezra slowly started to concentrate. It looked like he was gonna do it… until a stormtrooper came and took the crate away. Zeb burst out laughing.

" Nice one kid. You got it to shake."

" Come on Ezra lets go," I said.

" You go. I'm getting what we came for." And with that he ran off.

" Wait! Ezra!" I hissed, just barely missing his backpack.

Ezra slowly and quietly sneaked until he got to the crate, and almost got the fruit, until he got caught.

_Great._

" FREEZE" Yelled the stormtroopers.

Before I could stop him Zeb started to throw boxes at the stormtroopers. I cringed at how bad this was going.

" RUN!" yelled zeb. Ezra ran to us, and the three of us took off. As we rounded a corner they both started to bicker.

" Will you two please shut u- AHHHHH!" I yelled as Zeb grabbed me and ezra. Zeb threw ezra up to the top of the building, and just as I was about to jump, a laser beam hit inches from my head. And if it couldn't get any worse, zeb fell. Zeb hit the ground pretty hard, but I was able to stay on my feet.

" Parkar, Zeb!" Yelled Ezra.

" Go!" I yelled back," We'll catch up."

Zeb and I took off, but heard the sound of lasers behind us. We ran into a open area, and there, right in front of us, was a tie fighter. Luckily the pilot hadn't spotted us yet.

" This way," I motioned to zeb.

We hid behind a few crates, catching our breath, but we didn't get a long break because two storm troopers came around the corner, guns at the ready. This notified the pilot that we were people you want to shoot. We were cornered and had now way out. My mind was going a million light years a second, just trying to find the slightest opening for us to escape. I could easily take these guys with my lightsaber, but I did not need to notify the Empire that one of the galaxy's most wanted was still alive and well.

I had just found the opportune moment when zeb had to ask the stupidest question ever.

" You wouldn't have any malluruns would you?"

" Really Zeb? Really"

" Sorry, I couldn't resist."

" There is no where to hide," said the pilot," Commander, take this scum in for questioning. Lets see why they running."

" Hands up," said one of the stormtroopers behind us.

We both walked out with our hand up. I looked at zeb, and he glanced at me. I shortly nodded my head and we were off. Zeb lept at the tie, while I spun around to fight the stormtroopers. I had caught them both by surprise so I was able to take them out with a few swift kicks and punches. I felt the force screaming at me to duck so I dropped to the floor, barely avoiding a green laser bolt. I turned to see zeb struggling to keep control of the tie fighter. I took a deep breath, gathered the force around me, and jumped, landing in the fighter.

" Woah," zeb said.

" Give me the controls.

" No."

" Yes, I can fly this way better than you.

" Yeah right," Zeb shot back, his words covered in sarcasm.

" For your information I won the Boonta Eve Classic!"

" The what?"

" Ugh. Fine, just don't fly us into a wall!"

Seconds later we barely missed a wall.

" WHAT DID I JUST SAY!"

" sorry, sorry, my bad"

" You are gonna kill us!" I yelled as we nearly hit another tall building.

" I got it! I got it!" Zeb yelled back.

" Wait!"

" What?"

" Look! There's Ezra!"

Sure enough, Ezra was running along the tops of buildings along with two stormtroopers close on his tail.

Ezra looked up to see the two of us.

" Zeb. Parkar?!"

We both waved like idiots.

" Hey! Let me in!"

Before I could say sure, zeb spoke up.

" So then I'll be saving your life? Huh?"

" come on guys. Not know."

" What?" Ezra said," Yeah, sure, fine, JUST LET ME IN!"

" I let you in, we're even kid," Zeb asked.

" Fine!"

" You Have to say it!"

" Alright, Alright, we're even. Now let me in!"

I opened the hatch and hovered Ezra in. It was getting pretty crowded. Everyone was bumping each other, and Ezra thought he had the right to drive, which he didn't and suddenly we were spinning out of control, and it didn't help when fruit splattered all over our windows.

" I can't see a thing!" Zeb said frustrated.

" Its okay. I can sense if something is coming. You need to gain altitude." I said.

" I know!"

" Zeb!" Ezra said," Calm down."

We were flying, when all of a sudden I felt something in the force.

" Turn!" Ezra and I yelled at the same exact moment.

Zeb yanked the controls to the side.

" Don't yell. You'll scare me! Ugh, Ezra, just go clean the window."

" Why me? Why not Parkar?"

" Because I didn't get us into this mess," I said.

" Fair enough."

"We should probably contact the ghost first," I said to Zeb.

" Yeah, Give me a sec."

" Zeb pulled out a comlink," Spector four to Ghost.

" Go ahead spector four," Said hera's voice after a couple of seconds.

" Well we have had a bit of a problem."

_A bit? Thats and understatement._

" I thought you might," Hera responded," Look don't worry about malluruns."

" Yeah malluruns," Butted in Ezra," Uh we found some, and then we lost them.

" An then we found them again, and then we lost those too," I continued the story.

Suddenly another tie fighter came up behind us. and started to fire at us. Zeb spun around and quickly took it out.

" Wait what am i hearing," I heard kanan ask," It sounds like-"

" Yeah about that, see, um well," I started off," We kinda stole a tie fighter."

" YOU WHAT!" Kanan's voice boomed through the comlink. I felt like a youngling who got caught with their hand in the Canron Jar.

" Get rid of it!"

" Do we have to?" We all asked simultaneously

" At least tell me you turned of the tracking beacon."

" Of course we did," said zeb, while motioning at ezra to do it.

" Which one?" Asked ezra.

" The red." I said.

" No, its the blue," Said Zeb.

" Which on is it," Asked Ezra.

" Its the red and the blue," said kanan.

" Right, got it," Said Ezra," I mean got it a long time ago."

my head was gonna hurt from all these facepalms.

" Stealing the tie attracts unwanted attention. Rendezvous at shadow site 2. Fly straight there, do not stop, and don't do anything!"

" On our way, spector four out."

" That went well," Ezra said.

" Yeah," Agreed Zeb.

" Do you know which way we are suppose to be going," Asked ezra.

" Nope."

I looked at the two of them as if they had just grown a third eye.

" Just go clean the window," I told ezra.

Once ezra was back inside, Zeb had figured out navigation, and we were just about to head to the rendezvous spot, when I saw something out on the horizon. Smoke was slowly reaching higher and higher into the sky.

" What's that?" Ezra asked, voicing my questions.

" Is that smoke," asked zeb.

" Yeah," said Ezra," And I think I know where it is coming from. Please, we have to go check it out!"

I reached out with the force. No one seemed to be hurt, but two people had just suffered a great loss.

" I agree with Ezra." I said

Zeb sighed and started to head that way.

When we reached the home stead I saw one house on fire, and a lot of other parts of the homestead destroyed.

_The Empire._

" Friends of yours," asked zeb.

" Friends of my parents," Responded Ezra.

" There's a convey going northwest from here."

Ezra looked at Zeb, and zeb sighed.

" I know that look ezra," I said.

" what's the worst that can happen?"

" We all end up dead," butted in Zeb.

" Besides that," Asked ezra.

" Fine, here goes nothing," And with that Zen started after that convoy.

We started to hover the three convoys.

" Excuse me, transports. This is commander Mallurun."

Ezra socked Zeb in the arm.

" Mallurun? Really?"

" Shut up." I said to both of them.

Zeb continued." There has been a report of rebel activity in your sector. Reduce speed."

A snobby voice came back through the comlink," Acknowledged commander. Reduce speed."

" So whats the plan?" asked zeb.

" Just get us in close," I said.

" Okay," said zeb questionably," Just don't die."

" Try not to," I said as ezra and I climbed out of the Tie fighter. Both of us balanced on top of a wing and then jumped onto one of the transports. As soon as we landed, zeb flew away. I was excited, this was my first real rescue mission in a long time.

The two of us ran to the side of the transport where three people were trapped.

" Mr. Sumar!" Yelled Ezra.

" Ezra!" The man, who was supposedly was Mr. Sumar, yelled back.

" Hold on. We'll get you out!" yelled Ezra as we started to pick up speed again.

" Looked liked there gaining speed again," I told ezra.

" Then we have to work fast."

All I did was nod.

Ezra carefully reached over the side of the transport, trying to push the release button. I held on to his legs to make sure he didn't fall.

" You'll never reach it! It's too dangerous!" Yelled Mr. Sumar over the roaring wind.

Ezra came back up and i had an idea.

" Use the force Ezra."

" Why don't you do it,"

" Because I know I can. You need to believe in yourself."

Ezra looked at me for a second and then slowly closed his eyes. He took a deep breath.

" You can do this Ezra."

Ezra raised his hand and concentrated. I heard a soft beep and the doors to the holding compartments opened.

" YES!" yelled ezra.

" Way to go," I said, while high fiving him.

" You have to jump," I yelled down to them," Jump and scatter."

" We're moving too fast," Mr. Sumar yelled back up.

I bit my bottom lip and thought of another way, but ezra yelled down to them.

" So you would rather stay prisoners?"

This seemed to get them thinking. All at once the jumped, escaping from the empire.

We waved at them, both of us happy that they escaped, but we had to worry about escaping ourselves now.

Suddenly I felt a presence in the force. I grabbed ezra, and we both fell to the ground, as red laser bolt flew above us. Suddenly Zeb came flying in, taking out one of the laser cannons.

I heard Zeb in my comlink yelling at us to get rid of the other canon.

" Working on it," I yelled back, while the two of us dodged multiple lasers.

We jumped over to the other transport and hid behind a box of Malluruns.

_Oh the irony._

Ezra started throwing electric balls. I pulled out my own laser gun and fired at the stormtroopers. I took both of them out quick. Ezra grabbed one of the malluruns. The two of us had just turned our backs when a stormtrooper started to shoot at us.

" Run!" Ezra yelled but the trooper blocked us.

Ezra held up a mallurun in and attempt to save himself and then suddenly the stormtrooper put two and two together.

" Wait you've done all of this for fruit?"

" No," Ezra said

" Yes," I said a few seconds after.

Ezra threw the mallurun right in the troopers stomach and we ran by. We hid behind the laser cannon. I couldn't get a clear shot at the trooper. Ezra was rummaging around in his backpack for something and finally stick something in one of the barrels of the cannon.

" Follow my lead," He said and with that he jumped up and jumped off the transport. I followed him just in time, because the cannon blew up behind me. Both of us hanging on the side of the transport.

" All for fruit!" Ezra yelled at the stormtrooper as he was blown off the transport.

As we both jumped back to the top of the transport, Ezra grabbed the mallurun, and zeb took out the stormtroopers that were waiting for us. Zeb circled back and turned upside down. We both raised our arms and zeb grabbed one of us in each hand.

" Wait," Ezra yelled up," Who's flying this thing?" I looked up to see Zeb flying it with his feet.

_I'm gonna die. I'm gonna die by being held by lasat driving a tie fighter with his feet. This has to be the worst way to go._

Some how though zeb managed to flip us back over and we all landed, rather uncomfortably, in the tie fighter. Once we were all situated inside ezra spoke up.

" Thanks for the save. I guess I owe you know."

" Lets just say we are eternally even."

" Finally," I said," the two of you were driving me crazy."

" Oh," Zeb said, pulling out a black stormtroopers mask," You collect these right?"

" Already have that one," said Ezra.

I could feel Zeb's sadness so I spoke up.

" But I don't," I said grabbing the helmet.

" You collect them?" Asked Ezra.

" I do know," I said smiling back.

" So, what do we do about the tie," Asked Ezra.

Zeb and I both grew the same mischievous grins.

Later that night we finally made it back to the rendezvous point, to meet a very worried kanan and hera.

" One fresh mallurun," Zeb said, handing hera the fruit.

" Thank you, kind sir," responded hera.

" Forget about the fruit," Said kanan," Where's the tie fighter?"

Zeb looked towards the ground," we crashed it."

" On purpose," added ezra.

" We didn't want it to fall back into the empire's hands," I said, raising my new helmet.

kanan nodded," That's what I like to hear." and turned back to the Ghost.

The three of us looked at each other and sighed. There was no way we were really crashing that thing. The three of us bounded into the ghost laughing and pushing each other around. We were heading back to our rooms when sabine came out of ezra and zeb's room. On the wall was ezra smashing zeb, and me yelling at the two of them with a bloody nose. The two boys didn't like it, but me? I couldn't stop laughing. At that moment, chopper came wheeling in. The three of us glared at him. He took off, with us not to far behind.

A/N))) Hey! I worked all day on this so hopefully its good. THanks for the positive feedback, Im glad to be continuing this story. IMPORTANT: i just realized that since Parkar's name looks a lot like Parker you might think she's a guy. I just want to clear that up and say she is a girl. So yeah, just incase. Also, this is one whole episode, would you guys rather have it in differnt chapeters or in one long one like this? Please review. I love it when people do :) btw this is my longest chapter yet, so yay!


	7. Chapter 7

A/N))) I am so sorry I haven't updated in a long time. I have been really busy with traveling and homework and other things. But anyway, I hope you enjoy!

" Focus Ezra!" Kanan told Ezra for the uptenth time, " Focus on letting go."

" Letting go?" asked Ezra, " Rather hold if you don't mind."

At the moment Ezra, Kanan, Zeb, Chopper, and I were sitting on top of the ghost. Actually Ezra wasn't sitting. He was doing a handstand, on top of a gun, on top of the ghost which was flying. Probably not the brightest idea me and Kanan had come up with for Ezra's training.

" Enough jokes Ezra," I told him," You need to focus."

" I'm Trying!"

" Do or do not! There is no try," I said, quoting master yoda.

" What does that mean? How can I do something if I don't try to do it?"

" Well-, I mean-, I don't know. Ask Kanan!"

" I don't know. Master yoda is the one who said," retorted Kanan.

" Forget I said it" I finally said.

Zeb finally yawned," I really thought that this would be more interesting. No wonder the old religion died."

That was wrong of Zeb. He knew nothing of why the jedi were no longer saving the galaxy. I spun and faced him. Letting my emotions get the best of my I hissed," Don't ever say that again!"

Zeb looked taken aback and just nodded yes, but he brushed off quickly and went over to Ezra.

" Come on kid! Do something. Anything! Use the force," And with that zeb shook the gun the Ezra was doing his handstand on. Ezra fell and landed in a crate of supplies.

_That's gotta hurt._

He tried to get out but didn't have time to before Kanan marched over there and pulled him out.

" Does he have to be here?" Ezra asked.

" He's annoying but there will alway be distractions," responded Kanan," You have to learn to focus through them. Here let's try something else."

Kanan walked towards Ezra and handed him his lightsaber. I was surprised. I didn't believe Ezra was ready to wield a lightsaber, but Kanan was Ezra's Master, not me. a

Ezra took it and asked," When do I get my own?"

" Having a lightsaber doesn't make you a jedi," Kanan answered

" It gets me closer", Ezra responded. He clicked on the lightsaber and almost impaled Kanan.

" CAREFUL!" yelled Kanan.

Kanan moved to help Ezra and adjust the lightsaber to ezra's height.

" Okay, close your eyes ezra," Kanan said backing away from Ezra and towards me, Chopper, and Zeb.

Ezra slowly closed his eyes and swung the lightsaber a little bit trying to get a the feel of it.

" Chopper, Let him have it!" Kanan told the droid.

Chopper didn't even hesitate. He immediately threw boxes and carton at Ezra, while Ezra attempted to to stop them. Emphasis on the attempting part.

Ezra didn't stand a chance. He got hit by a carton and then a box and then another carton.

" Be precise. Try to feel the boxes and cartons coming at you." I said.

" I am trying!"

Then Zeb came up with a brilliant plan. To have Chopper throw all of the cartons at once. Like bullets the cartons hit Ezra, pushing him further and further towards the edge of the Ghost. I saw it slow motion, Ezra getting hit by the final carton, flailing his arms… and tumbling off the Ghost. Both Kanan and I leapt forward and reached out to pull Ezra back up. Zeb raced down into the ghost and opened the door and was ready to grab ezra once he flew back up. Both Kanan and I concentrated on pulling him back up. Ezra slowly floated back up. Kanan and I floated him towards Zeb who reached out and pulled Ezra back into the Ghost. Once Ezra had safely in the ghost kanan and I let go of Ezra. Kanan quickly left to find ezra and probably scold him and I decided that that conversation wasn't for me. Kanan was still Ezra's master. I was just here to help. If Ezra was to get a scolding, it was coming from Kanan, not me. Instead I made my way to the living room of the ship and sat down next to Sabine who watching the holonet.

" Anything interesting?" I asked her.

" Nothing much, beside you, Zeb, and Ezra making the holonet."

I immediately sat up straighter.

" We did what!" I couldn't be on the holonet. I could easily be tracked and found and the inquisitor could find me or even worse anakin- I mean Darth could find me. I shuddered at that thought. He wasn't Anakin anymore. Anakin Skywalker died when the republic fell.

At that moment the rest of the crew came into the room and Sabine repeated what she had said to me. The holonet started to play saying how we had stolen the tie fighter and used it to attack some 'innocent' empire loyalist scum. That's not exactly what happened. Then suddenly the transmission cut and showed a man who started to talk," _This is senator in Exile Gold Travis (a/n sorry if i spelled his name wrong). I have information that the empire doesn't want you to hear. One of the world's greatest peacekeeper, Jedi Master Luminara Unduli is alive. She is being held prisoner unlawfully somewhere in the Stiggen System. As citizens we demand that the Emperor produce Master Unduli and grant her a fair trial before the entire-" _And with that the transmission ended and went back to its regular scheduled broadcasting.

All I could do was stare at the screen. Master Unduli was alive! Alive! Her and Master Obi-wan had been good friends for a long time and here she was, not dead like we thought, but in prison. I looked up at Kanan who was informing Ezra about Master Unduli.

I cut him off," We have to get her."

I knew I was new to this crew, and I probably shouldn't be the one inventing missions, But this was Master Unduli!

Kanan looked at me and slowly nodded," Of course we have to get her."

" I was hoping you would say that," respond Hera," I'll set course for the stiggen system. The rest of you prep for an op."

With that both Kanan and Hera left the room. Sabine, Zeb, and I quickly left the room following Hera and Kanan, but just as I rounded the corner I heard Ezra responded to Chopper's beeping.

" He's done with me. He is going to drop me off on some stanger."

I took a deep breath. Ezra thought Kanan wanted to get rid of him but that wasn't the reason Kanan was so keen on finding Master Unduli. the real reason Kanan wanted Master Unduli was because Kanan didn't believe in himself. He didn't think he could train Ezra, but that wasn't for me to tell Ezra. That was Kanan's responsibility. I continued to Sabine and my room and got ready.

-30 minutes later-

We all sat around the cockpit of the ghost as Sabine gave the briefing.

" Welcome to the Spire," She started as a hologram illuminated showing us a tall building," The only imperial prison in the Stiggen System and its impregnable."

" That's never stopped us before," responded Kanan.

" Trust me Kanan, we have never faced anything like this before. It's a real work of art. Blast proof, ray shield, protected by anti weapons, tie fighters, and short and long range scanners.  
" We can fool the scanners," pitched in Hera.

" Maybe, but that just leaves and army of troopers and guard posts on every wall. Even if we get in, the hard part is going to be getting out because, you know, it's a prison."

" Well how about going in low and sneaking on to this landing platform," Ezra asked.

" Won't work," Sabine responded, " It has a heavy storm trooper guard and heavy blast doors. It's impossible to get in or out that way."

" Here," I said pointing to a small opening," There is only room for a couple guards. We take them down and make our way up the building to the upper level isolation cells where they will be holding Master Unduli. We free her and come out the way we came in."

" You would have to be crazy to try that plan," Sabine retorted.

" Lets hope the empire thinks so too," I smiled.

" Well then off we go," and with that Hera took off.

-A hyperspace jump later-

We pulled into the Stiggen System and a million thought were swirling through my mind. Would Master Unduli remember me? Would she be injured? I took a deep breath and tried to clear my head of questions as Master Yoda had always instructed me to do. I was going to do this. Master Unduli deserved to be free.

All of us beside Chopper loaded into the phantom and hera prepped for take off. Over the commlink I heard Chopper complaining about not coming.

" Sorry Chopper," Zeb told him," We just don't need your damaged circuits on this one."

Sabine sent him a look for saying this. Hera disconnected us from the Ghost and we took off towards the planet. We entered that atmosphere and went zooming towards the prison.

" 30 seconds until drop off. Good luck," Hera said to us.

" Luck?" asked Zeb," We are going to a miracle."

Way to be confident Zeb.

" Here are three little miracles," Sabine said as she handed out three hand held bombs.

" Try to stay focused," Kanan reminded Ezra.

" I thought there was no try," Ezra laughed while gesturing to me.

" Whatever Ezra." I told him.

With that the door opened and Me and Kanan jumped out of the phantom and landed gracefully on the platform and easily took out the two guards that were guarding the door..

" Nice and quiet like," Kanan whispered.

Suddenly I heard a yell and something slammed me to the ground.

" Sorry," whispered ezra who quickly got of my back.

I stood up and stared at Kanan. "You were saying?"

" What are you doing Ezra!" Kanan Hissed," You were suppose to exit with Zeb. Your lucky that every stormtrooper doesn't know we are here."

At that exact moment the blast doors opened and showed 10 stormtroopers. They stepped out and the blast doors closed behind them

" Great job Ezra," I grumbled.

" Sorry," Ezra mumbled back.

I heard Zeb and Sabine land behind us. We attacked the stormtroopers and won easily, but Kanan wasn't done ratting out Ezra.

" Stunts like that can get us all killed! This is exactly why you need the help of Master Unduli to teach you discipline!"

" I was just trying to follow your example"

" Yeah? Well try to stay focused and follow the plan instead!"

That was harsh. I could sense Ezra's sadness. If Kanan kept putting Ezra down Ezra would have no chance of becoming a successful jedi knight.

" Hate to interrupt, but I need the kid to open the doors," Sabine whispered

" I got it," Ezra said starting to fiddle with the door.

I walked over to Kanan.

" That was harsh and you know it," I said.

" Well how else am I supposed to teach him discipline? He never listens."

" Yelling doesn't make him listen any harder."

" Neither do kind words."

" You just have to give Ezra time. He will learn."

" Got it!" Yelled Ezra to everyone..

We all quickly ran in, just barely evading the search light that passed where we had just been standing. Once we were inside Ezra let out a snarky," Your Welcome." and before an argument could break out I spoke up.

" I can sense Master Unduli, but her presence is clouded."

" I can sense her too. It's like she his here, not here at the same time," agreed Kanan.

I could sense Master Unduli but she seemed to have no lightness about her. The darkside seemed to be crushing upon her.

" We need to find her quickly," I said and Kanan nodded in agreement.

Sabine ran over to the computer," She is in detention block cc-01, lower level isolation cell 0169."

" They have isolation blocks on the lower levels? That means our plans were outdated!" yelled kanan in frustration.

" What does that mean?" Ezra asked.

" It means that plan changes"

" You got a backup plan?" Zeb asked Kanan.

" Figuring one out right now. Zeb and Sabine, you're coming along," responded Kanan

" Weren't we supposed to hold the escape route here?" Asked Zeb.

" Now the turbo lift is our escape route. Let's go."

We all climbed into the turbolift and zoomed down. Once we arrived we took out two more guards and made our way out into the hallway.

" Zeb. Sabine. Stay here. Maintain Commlink silence and hold this lift. Ezra. Parkar. Follow me," whispered Kanan.

The three of us made our way down the hallway. We quickly found the cell that they were holding Master Unduli in. It was guarded by two stormtroopers.

" I got this," whispered Kanan.

He walked in front of the guards and waved his hand," Shouldn't you be guarding the jedi's cell? It's on the next level."

" Yeah we should," one of stormtroopers slurred," Let's go!" And with that they took off.

" When do I learn that?" Asked Ezra.

We ignored him and Kanan opened the door. We walked into the cell and there, sitting on the bench was Master Unduli, but at the same time something was off. I could see her sitting right in front of me, but couldn't sense her.

" Is it her?" Asked Ezra.

" Yes, but something is wrong," responded Kanan. He felt it too.

Master Unduli got up and started to walk towards us. She looked me straight in the face but did not say a word.

" Master," I asked hesitantly. She said nothing but turned and walked towards the wall… and dissolved into it. I felt all of our schock. Suddenly Master Unduli wasn't there, just her corpse. She was dead. This was all a trap!

" What happened to her? I don't understand," Ezra asked.

" No? It doesn't seem complicated," Said a cold, dark voice.

I turned to see him. The man that had tracked down and killed so many jedi. The Inquisitor_._

" I am the inquisitor," he said with his horrid voice," Welcome."

Suddenly all lightsabers were aglow. I only lit half of mine, hoping to use the other side as a surprise against the inquisitor.

" I am afraid that the Master Unduli died with the republic," The inquisitor continued," But she continues to serve the empire. Luring the last jedi to their ends." He smirked. He was disgusting.

Ezra tried to warn Zeb and Sabine but the commlink was blocked. There would be no reinforcements. And with no other option Kanan and I attacked the inquisitor. We slashed and swiped, but we couldn't keep up with him. He was always one step up ahead. I would see the perfect spot to kill him, but he would always be there to block me.

Suddenly the inquisitor spoke to Kanan," Interesting. You seemed to have trained under Depa Billaba."

" What- How do you know that!" Kanan responded trying to slash at the inquisitor.

" Where is she now," asked the Inquisitor," Oh right! She's DEAD!"

" Don't listen to him Kanan!" I yelled.

" And you," continued the Inquisitor turning to me," Obi-wan trained you. So much pain you have seen. So much suffering. You have so much anger. So much hate for someone you once called a friend."

_He meant Anakin! That foul breathing, withering cockroach. How dare he!_

" SHUT UP!" I yelled and attacked him with blow after blow, but it did not seem to faze him. He just looked at me with his smug little smirk. I felt the knock of the force hitting me and throwing me back. He sent me flying across the room. My head hit the floor and i saw black dots dance in front of my eyes. I heard Kanan continue to fight the inquisitor and the inquisitor continue to taunt kanan. Suddenly I heard Kanan land beside me. The two of us struggled to get up. I watched helplessly as Ezra attempted to throw energy balls at the inquisitor.

" Is that really all you got my boy?" sneered the inquisitor.

" Well, I also have this," Ezra said gesturing towards one of the bombs that Sabine had given him, which he had planted on the wall. With a loud boom the doors to the cell blew off and the three of us sprinted out of there. I turned just to see two of the inquisitor blades coming at me. I quickly lit the other side of my lightsaber and blocked him blow.

" Interesting design for a jedi," The inquisitor snarked.

I ignored him and continued to fight. Kanan and I worked together as a team even though we had never fought together in my life.

Suddenly the Inquisitor turned his focus to ezra," Listen boy. The jedi are dead but there is another path, the Dark Side!"

" Never Heard of it!" yelled ezra but the Inquisitor sent him flying backwards.

" Have the two of you taught him nothing?" Asked the inquisitor, turning his focus back onto Kanan and me," Do you really think you can save the boy? For his sake surrender."

" We aren't making deals with you!" shot back Kanan.

" Then we will make him make one, shall we?" the inquisitor asked. With that he sent both Kanan and me flying back, far behind Ezra. Both of us struggled to stand. My head and ears rang. All I could see was Ezra hopelessly attacking the Inquisitor. He was going to get himself killed. I wanted to save him but i couldn't concentrate. My arms wouldn't raise themselves.

Suddenly a loud yell came from beside me and Kanan yanked the inquisitor away from ezra.

" Run Ezra!" Kanan yelled," Run!"

Ezra ran to us and helped me to stand. I shook my head and focused. I wouldn't be beaten so easily. The Inquisitor stood and lit his sabers which then started turning on there own.

" Thats new," I said.

" Yours doesn't do that," Ezra asked me hopefully.

" Definitely not. Let's go" I said and with that we turned and ran. We saw sabine and zeb who yelled at us to follow them. The five of us ran down the hallway.

" Figured out it was a trap?" Asked Kanan.

" Yeah, Luminara?" Answered Sabine.

" Long gone, where we going?"

" Landing Platform."

" Thought it was impossible to get out that way"

" Well let's hope the empire thinks so to."

Suddenly the inquisitor's voice echoed through the building," Full lockdown! I repeat, full lockdown!"

" That's not helpful," commented ezra.

We kept running until we came to a huge blast door.

" I can't get it open!" Sabine yelled as she tried to open the doors

" Ezra, Parkar. Together." Kanan said

" Seriously?" asked Ezra

" Seriously," confirmed Kanan.

We all closed our eyes and focused and slowly the door started to open, and we were greeted with about 50 troopers. I saw Zeb role something at the troopers and about 30 of them went boom. The five of us attacked, and Sabine tried to reach hera on the commlink.

" On my way," responded Hera," And I am bring the fleet."

" We have a fleet?" asked Zeb.

" We do now."

Hera appeared in the sky followed by massive looking manta ray birds.

We ran towards the phantom as the huge manta rays killed the rest of the stormtroopers. As we ran I felt the force urging me to turn around. Kanan and I spun just in time to see the inquisitors spinning lightsaber hurtling towards us. Kanan slashed at it and sent it flying, but the inquisitor calmly made his lightsaber come back to him, but we had already hopped into the phantom.

" Does yours spin to?" Zeb asked me.

" No," I said glaring at him.

" Taking off," warned Hera as we all took our seats.

Hera sped us off that planet, through the atmosphere. Once we were in hyperspace Kanan walked over to Hera and started to talk to her. I got up and sat next to Ezra.

" You okay Ezra?" I asked him.

" Yeah, I'm fine" he responded.

" No you're not. Whats wrong?"

" Kanan was just gonna dump me off with some other master and now he's still stuck with me. He wants me gone."

" That's not true. Kanan just thought Master Unduli could help teach you things that neither of us could teach you."

" So you wanted to get rid of me too!" He glared at me.

" No Ezra," I answered calmly,"We just wanted what was best for you."

" Whatever," responded Ezra, turning his head and ignoring me.

I sighed. Ezra didn't know how to control his feelings and it was getting the best of him.

We soon pulled out of hyperspace and reconnected with the ghost. Hera Landed us on lothal, but no one talked. The mission had been a complete failure. Al of us went our separate ways. I saw Ezra heading off towards the door of the Ghost and taking a seat. I walked towards Kanan.

" Kanan, go to talk to Ezra," I whispered to Kanan," He needs you now more than ever."

" What can I do? I could barely save him from the Sith."

" We both tried as hard as we could," I said, "But Ezra doesn't see that. Go talk to him."

Kanan looked at me and sighed," Okay."

H walked over to Ezra and sat down next to him. They talked, with Ezra flailing his arms around and Kanan with his head in his hands, but they worked it out. Kanan handed Ezra his lightsaber and they walked off to start training. I smiled. I think that Kanan can handle Ezra by himself just this once. I turned and walked into the Ghost with a small smile on my lips.


	8. Chapter 8

A/N))) Women can be stormtroopers, but on Lothal they go to a all girl academy. For the sake of the story there is only one academy and its boys and girls.

I marched forward in my stiff uniform. The helmet that was covering my head kept bouncing up and down.

_Why had I agreed to do this? Ezra would have been just fine without me?, I thought. _

'_In an Imperial Academy? Ezra would have been dead in seconds,' argued the voices in my head._

I looked at Ezra who was marching in front of me. It was our fourth week undercover in the lothal imperial academy and everyday was horrible. I had to follow these Imperial dirtbag orders and it took me every ounce of my strength to not punch them in a face. We had been staging as cadets on lothal for weeks, trying to break in and steal a decoder that was inside Imperial Headquarter. The decoder would allow us to steal back a crystal that could be lethal if it fell into the empire's hands. For the past weeks everything seemed to have been going smoothly.

At the moment we were marching towards our assignment today. We suddenly stopped and turned to see a thin man standing in front of us.

" You entered this facility as children and in a few short weeks you will leave as soldiers," the thin man started to talk, "By the time you complete your training you will be prepared to serve your emperor. Today we will test your strength and resolve. Are you ready to become stormtroopers?"

" Sir yes Sir!" we chanted back.

" At ease," Said the the thin man.

We all relaxed and took off our helmets. I was the only girl in our squadron, but that didn't really matter. I had won the most assignments.

I looked down at the cadets helmet in my hands and took a deep breath. I had never thought that I would be in an imperial academy, but hey, here I was.

" Dev Morgan! Akysa Reed? You guys in there?" asked Jay, one of the other cadets, snapping me out of my trance. I looked up and realized he was talking to me and Ezra. Being called by different names was pretty challenging.

" Yeah we're in here," Laughed Ezra answering Jay.

" The pressure must be really getting to you guys," Jay laughed along with Ezra.

" Sorry Jay, Who's under pressure?," Argued Ezra," Not the person who has won most of the assignments."

" Yeah, Most, Dev. Akysa has won more than you," Jay jabbed back at Ezra by pointing at me.

I smiled smugly. Ezra had made it a challenge to see who could win more assignments. At the moment it was 5-4. I was winning, of course.

" But today neither of you are gonna win. It's my turn," Continued Jay.

I laughed," You said that yesterday Jay and who won? I did!"

" Whatever Akysa. I let you win so you wouldn't feel bad. I was being a gentleman," responded Jay.

"Yeah right. I won fair and square," I smiled smugly.

At that moment the floor we were standing on started to lower. The assignment was starting.

" Cadets," Started the thin man from before," You are descending into the well and must climb out with all deliberate speed. Those who win will be given the privilege of serving as aids in an imperial headquarters. Those who lose will be serving Task Master Brit and wishing that they had stayed at the bottom of that well."

I looked around. We were all now standing in a huge room with panels on the wall.

" I'm taking that prize," announced Jay.

" Back off Jay," said Olego, the bully of the squadron, as he pushed Jay.

" Hey! Back off Olego," butted in Ezra. _Please don't break into a fight._

" Stay out of this Dev!" Hissed Olego," All three of you are going down!"

" Actually Olego, We're going up," I smirked.

" Whatever," Olego yelled as he pushed me.

" Back of Olego," Ezra said stepping in front of me. _Don't really need your protection Ezra, but thanks anyway._

" Make me," Olego said getting in Ezra's face.

Suddenly Task Master Brit's voice came over the intercom before a full fight could break out, "Your assignment starts in 5, 4, 3, 2, 1, Go!"

We all put our helmets back on and watched as the panels on the walls started to zoom around the room.

" See you boys at the top," I yelled over my shoulder as I took off towards a zooming block.

The rest of the boys took off after me. Everyone tried different ways of the reaching the top. Most of the boys were failing, but a few were slowly but surely making their way up.

" You aren't winning today!" Laughed Jay as he jumped on to my block and pushed me off.

" Not fair," I yelled up at him him.

" Nothing's ever fair," Jay yelled down at me.

I quickly made up for my lost ground with remarkable speed. Jay, Ezra, and me were all completely equal.

Suddenly Task Master Brit spoke on the intercom again," Failure is not permitted. The empire had no use for weakness. See if you can handle this."

At that moment all of the blocks started to shock with electricity. I quickly jumped to avoid being hit with a spark, but others weren't so lucky. Quite a few fell all the way to the floor again. Both me and Ezra were now on the same block.

" How do you guys do it?" Yelled Jay.

" It's a gift," yelled down Ezra.

Jay's block flew under us and we pulled him up onto our block.

I suddenly felt the force telling me to turn. I spun around at the last second to see Olego coming up behind us. I kicked him square in the chest and sent him falling to the ground.

" Nice," commented Jay with a smile.

" Why thank you," I smiled back," but this still doesn't mean you get to win."

The three of us raced to the top, jumping and climbing on the blocks, trying not to be electrocuted. I was so close to coming in first, but Ezra beat me by mere seconds.

" HA! First! We are all tied up Akysa. 5-5!" beamed Ezra.

" Whatever. Next assignment in mine." I said lightly hitting him on the shoulders.

" Quite a finish cadets," said the thin man walking towards us," It almost seemed that this assignment was to easy. Morgan, Reed, you both set records. And is it Kell and Leonis?" Asked the thin man turning his focus to the Jay and another cadet that had come in third and fourth.

" Sir yes sir," responded leonis and jay.

" You four are today's winners, but rest assure that your next assignment will be a great challenge. Follow me," and with that the thin man turned and started to walk briskly towards Imperial Headquarters. Finally, after all this waiting, we were going to get inside.

The four us turned and marched after the thin man. Ezra turned and looked smugly down at Olego who was still trying to get out of the well.

" Better luck next time," Yelled down Ezra, who then turned and jogged up to meet with the rest of us.

The five of us walked down the hallway and right on time a painted Chopper came around the corner. Ezra gave Chopper the signal, a swish of the hand and then pointing your ring and index finger. Chopper beeped and continued to roll down the hallway to give the signal to Zeb and Sabine that Ezra and I were going inside Headquarters.

Once inside the Headquarters, Ezra and I separated from Jay and Leonis.

" This way," I said pulling on Ezra's shirt. We rounded the corner just in time to see a man, Agent Kallus according to Ezra, walking out of the room where the decoder was hidden.

" You have the datapad?" I asked Ezra.

" Of course," Whispered Ezra as he took off after the man.

" Excuse me sir," Ezra said to Kallus," I have your new datapad. I can leave it on your desk if you want?"

" No, I'll take it right now," Motioned Kallus.

"Sure," responded Ezra, handing the datapad to the man.

Ezra waited until Kallus was out of sight and then turned and entered the code for the doors. He turned and motioned to follow him into the room. I looked both ways to make sure no one was watching and then sprinted across the hallway and into the room. The doors shut with a bang behind me.

Ezra ran to the laptop and quickly grabbed the decoder," One decoder as ordered."

" Great, let's go," I answered back.

I opened the door and turned to see Leonis standing in my way.

" What do you think you're doing?" Hissed Leonis.

I racked my brain for an explanation, but at that second two stormtroopers started to come down this hallway. Leonis pushed me into the the room and the door slammed behind us. Leonis walked in and looked around. He turned and also saw Ezra who had hidden the decoder. He walked towards Ezra and reached inside Ezra's helmet, that Ezra was carrying by his waist, and pulled out the decoder. _Great hiding spot Ezra._ _We are so dead._

" I figured it would be something like this," Leonis said examining the decoder.

" It's not what you think," Ezra tried to reassure Leonis and made an effort to grab the decoder out of Leonis hands, but Leonis held on to it.

" What I think is that this device has a built in sensor which would trip that alarm," Leonis said pointing to an alarm that was high up on the wall," You guys try to leave this room and the whole area goes on lockdown."

" Wait. Are you trying to help us?" I questioned Leonis totally surprised.

" Do you really want to discuss this here? Right now?" Leonis asked. I actually did want to discuss this, but I didn't want Agent Kallus to come back and discover three cadets in his office.

" Not so much," I answered grabbing the decoder and inserting it back into the computer. It looked like Zeb and Sabine would have to wait a bit longer for that decoder.

The three of us turned and left the room.

Once out in the hallway Ezra started to question Leonis, but Leonis wasn't able to give us much information because a lieutenant came by to tell us to head to bed.

" We talk about this tonight," I whispered at Leonis and then headed off towards the girls bunks.

I laid down but I never fell asleep. What if Leonis sold us out? He could ruin this whole entire mission.

30 minutes passed. Then and hour. Then another two hours until finally the door to the bunks slid open to reveal Ezra and Leonis.

" Let's go," whispered Ezra in the dark.

I jumped out of my bed and followed the two of them.

" Follow me," said Leonis quietly once we were in the hallway," I know somewhere we can talk safely."

We followed him down a couple hallways and then into a supplies room. We walked to the back and started to talk.

" What do the two of you need that decoder for?" Asked Leonis, cutting right to the chase.

" Our friends need it to stoop and imperial shipment, but how did you know those sensors were there?" responded Ezra.

" My sister, Dhara," Answered Leonis, letting out what seemed to be a sigh of sadness when he mentioned his sister's name," She was the star cadet in this place. She knew the entire imperial complex backwards and forwards."

" What happened to her?" I asked Leonis, sensing that he hadn't seen Dhara in a long time.

" Well they told us she ran off, but I don't believe it, but what were you doing breaking into Kallus' office? Thats a great way to get shot," Leonis said quickly changing the subject from him to us.

" It's long story, but we need that decoder, and, well, we could use some help from someone who know his way around." answered Ezra hoping that Leonis would help.

" What's in it for me," asked Leonis.

" Do you really need a reason to mess with the empire?"

" No, I don't," smiled Leonis," I'll do it."

" Good, we need a plan though. Aksya?" Ezra asked me. I realized he didn't use my real name which meant he didn't totally trust Leonis yet.

" I've got one," I responded," But we have to finish in the top three tomorrow if we are gonna get back into the imperial headquarters."

" Sounds good," Agreed Leonis," And my actual name is Zare Leonis. You guys are Dev Morgan and Aksya Reed, right?"

" Yeah that's us," agreed Ezra, shaking Zare's hand.

As we walked back the boys dropped me off by my bunk room and then continued to walk towards her room. I laid down in my bunk and tried to fall asleep. I was gonna need all my energy for tomorrow morning. I slowly drifted off to sleep.

-The Next Morning-

BEEP! BEEP! I woke suddenly and realized it was already morning and I was late. I could have sworn I had just fallen asleep. I slammed my hand against the alarm clock and hopped out of bed, got ready, and rushed towards the training room.

I walked in just in time. I jumped onto the platform just as they were lowering us back into the well.

" Cutting it a bit close, aren't you," whispered Zare.

" Sorry, I slept in," I whispered back.

Task Master Brit started to speak once we were at the bottom of the well, " Today's assignment will be a bit more difficult. You will need to shoot the targets to activate the blocks to climb up."

As Brit spoke red lights appeared on the panels. They were obviously the targets. We all grabbed the guns that were on the floor as Brit started to countdown.

" 3, 2, 1, Start!" And with that we were off.

This task was easy enough for Ezra and me, but Olego wanted revenge and he was taking it out on Zare. Every chance he could get, Olego would shoot his gun at Zare making it harder and harder for Zare. Slowly Zare fell behind. It was obvious that he wasn't going to come in the top three.

" I'm not gonna make it!" yelled Zare up at us. He was right. It was going to be me, Jay, and Ezra. There was only one thing I could think of. I nodded slightly at Ezra and with slight hesitation Ezra sent Jay tumbling off the side of his block and all the way to the floor. I climbed out first, then Ezra who was quickly followed by Zare.

" 6-5," I whispered at Ezra," I'm winning."

Ezra was about to make a smart comment when Task Master Brit started to talk, " You should all follow Morgan's lead. It will do you good to remember that there is no friendship in war. The only thing that matters is victory. Victory will come at any cost."

_Yeah, the empire will try to win even if it means murdering hundreds of innocent people and jedi._

" Tomorrow's final trial will push you all to your limits," Brit continued, "and the reward for success will be a training session inside an imperial walker!"

I heard a clang of a gun being thrown. I looked down to see Jay giving Ezra a deadly look. He ran up to Ezra," Dev! You sabotaged me!"

" I did what I had to do," responded Ezra calmly. I was silently proud of Ezra for keeping his emotions in check.

" Well that's good to know," responded Jay who looked deeply hurt.

Ezra turned and we continued to follow a lieutenant to the imperial headquarters once again.

Once inside the headquarters we separated from the lieutenant and ran towards Agent Kallus' office. Once we were outside of Kallus' office we stopped and looked up at the ceiling that had an air duct that was our entrance into Kallus' office.

" How are we gonna get up there?" asked Zare.

" Don't worry, I've got it," I said quickly.

" You can't reach up there. It's impossible," argued Zare.

" Don't worry, Zare. She's a jedi!" Butted in Ezra.

" Ugh! Why would you say that!" I hissed, but luckily Zare didn't by it.

" Yeah right a jedi and I'm the emperor," He laughed.

I jumped up into the air cooling ducts and army crawled my way over agents Kallus' office. Ezra stood guard while Zare walked into Kallus' office," Sir your pod racer parts have just been delivered. If you could sign here ill will bring them up."

Kallus got up and walked towards Zare moving away from his desk. He started to tell Zare that he hadn't ordered these parts not even noticing that he was being easily distracted from me. I only had seconds though. I concentrated and imagined the decoder floating towards me. I glanced at Zare and saw the urgency in his eyes. I extended my hand and grabbed the decoder and closed the vent just as Agent Kallus spun around. I breathed out a breath that I wasn't aware I had been holding in. I started to crawl back towards Zare and Ezra when I heard a voice talking below me. I opened a panel and saw Task Master Brit talking to someone.

" Sir I believe that we have found three cadets that reach your special requirements. Morgan, Reed, and Kell. They show all the signs you mentioned Inquisitor." _The Inquisitor!_

" Perfect Brit. Tomorrow I will arrive on lothal to test them myself. If the test are conclusive I will take them into custody!"

_You have got to be kidding me!_

I raced back to Zare and Ezra who were both waiting with chopper. I handed the decoder to chopper, who took it an whirled off. Ezra turned to follow Chopper but I stopped him.

" We aren't leaving," I told Ezra.

" Why not?" questioned Ezra.

" The Inquisitor is coming," I responded.

I could feel the fear from Ezra when I said his name, " If he's coming then we should definitely be leaving!"

" You don't understand! He's coming to test me and you… and Jay."

When I said this Ezra's eyebrow rose.

" You have got to be kidding me."

Ezra turned to chopper," Looks like we aren't coming with you. Play this when you meet up with zeb and sabine."

Ezra recorded himself telling Sabine and Zeb," Guys, I know you're expecting us but there's this kid at the academy named Jay Kell and he'll get scooped up by the Inquisitor if we don't stay and help him. I know you think were crazy and you're probably right, but it's your fault. The old me would never had stuck out for a stranger but clearly I have spent way too long with you 'heroes'. Decode the hyperspace coordinates with the decoder and get them to specter one. Oh, and if you don't mind, could you attack the academy around noon. We will need a diversion so we can get out of here. Specter six out!"

With that Ezra sent Chopper on his way. I looked at Zare who looked totally lost.

" Whats going on?" question Zare.

" Well…," started Ezra who then continued to explain who the inquisitor was to Zare, who looked just as frightened as we felt.

-Later that Night-

Ezra, Zare, and I stood over Jay. Ezra covered Jay's mouth, which immediately woke him.

" Jay! Shhhh. You have to trust me. Follow me" whispered Ezra.

Jay nodded his head. Ezra removed his hand and started to walk towards the supply closet that we had first talked to Zare in. Once inside Ezra turned to Jay and started to explain about the inquisitor and what was gonna happen. Once he was totally done with the skin crawling description of the Inquisitor and why Jay couldn't go with him he took a deep breath," So that is why you can't go with him!"

" No way!" Shot back Jay," This is just another trick. The three of you are trying to get me busted out of the academy!"

" We are trying to get you out. To save you from the inquisitor!"

" Please Dev! I don't even think this 'inquisitor' exists and even if he does maybe it's a good thing! He trains me, I get a top rank in the empire, I get-"

" Kell, you got a family?" questioned Zare, cutting off Jay's rant. His eyes were slightly narrowed.

" Well it's just me and my mother," responded Jay.

" How would she feel if she never say you again? My sister disappeared from this place and I'm betting that it was the inquisitor that took her away! So unless you're ready to say bye to mom forever..." Zare let that threat hang in the air.

Jay finally realized the truth, " Okay, what's the plan?"

" Simple," I started to speak," the four of us finish in the top four tomorrow."

" That's not simple," Zare shot back.

" Yeah," Jay agreed, "And how is that gonna get us out of here?"

" Because, it gets us inside that walker," I smirked.

-The following morning in the well-

It was the same challenge as yesterday, hit the targets to activate the panels. The four of us were all in the lead with Olego behind us, but apparently Olego was still holding a grudge. Whenever he could he would shoot at Ezra, Zare, Jay or me. Olego finally got a good shot at Jay and sent a bolt flying straight at him. I was to far, but Ezra saw hit. He jumped in front of Jay and was hit instead. Olego grumbled and instead turned towards Zare. This time He sent a bolt flying straight at Zare but I jumped in front of him and was sent tumbling to a block below.

I looked up at Zare and yelled at him to keep going. Ezra and I tried to quickly make up our lost ground. By the time we reached the top Olego, Zare, Jay, and another cadet that I didn't know the name of had won. We were too late.

" Congrats," Task Master Brit spoke to the four cadets who had one," You all win today and the prize, a imperial walker!"

" This wasn't the plan," whispered Jay," You guys were suppose to be on the walker with us!"

" Don't worry! Stick to the plan. We will get into that walker," Ezra whispered back.

At that moment the fourth cadet that had one spoke up," Sir I don't feel so good."

I had seen that cadet fall pretty hard and at that moment he proceeded to barf all over the floor.

" Oh my, someone take him to the infirmary and you come here," Brit yelled at a droid," Get this cleaned up. It seems only Olego, Kell, and Leonis will be going into the walker today."

Olego, Jay, and Zare followed Brit to a Walker and the three of them climbed inside. the rest of us were dismissed. Once the rest of the squadron had left, Ezra signaled Chopper who race off and planted a bomb on one of the imperial walkers. He ran off and activated it. The bomb set off blowing the whole entire leg off of one of the walker. Task Master Brit turned around and sounded the alarm," We're under attack! Lower the blast doors! Repeat, We are under attack, lower the blast doors!"

The huge blast doors started to close, but Zare and Jay took care of it. They used the walker to blast the doors.

" Who ever is in that walker is part of the attack," yelled Brit stating the obvious. He switch on his comlink and announced over the intercom," There is a rouge walker in the academy! Advance and destroy it!"

All guns turned to Zare and Jay's walker and fired, but the walker stumbled and continued on.

" We need to get in that walker!" commented Ezra.

" Yes, I know! Give me a second," I scanned the room looking for a way into the walker,"

"There," I shouted pointing to a large ladder that the walker was going to pass by. Ezra and I sprinted towards the ladder, climbed it with ease and jumped onto the walker. The two of climed on top and struggled to keep a hold. With guns being fired at us and the walker rocking back and forth, it wasn't the easiest thing to do.

" Let us in!" yelled Ezra.

From behind I heard Brit yell, " Look! Morgan and Reed are trying to fight off the imperial walker by themselves. You should all take note!"

_Ugh! I really hated that guy! We are being fired at and he wants to train us now?_

Before Zare or Jay could let us into the walker the guns took down the walker. The walker tumbled to the ground sliding and stooping under the blast doors, keeping the doors opened about ten feet. Ezra and I flew off the walker and landed on the ground with a hard thud. I opened my eyes to see a stormtrooper pointing his gun at me.

_Great, just what i needed,_ I thought as I rose my hands into the air.

Suddenly the stormtrooper fell to the ground. I looked to see where the blast bolt had come from and saw Zeb. _Right on time!_

Sabine sprinted in and took out the rest of stormtroopers. Once all the stormtroopers were down Sabine ran over to Ezra and helped him up. I got to my feet and ran over to them. Suddenly I heard a deep thud come from inside the walker.

" Help me," yelled Ezra as he ran over to the hatch of the fallen imperial walker. Sabine, Ezra and I pulled on the hatch until it popped open. Out tumbled Jay and Zare.

" You guys okay?" I asked.

" I think so," responded Jay," but let's just get out of here."

" Wait, give me the gun Jay," Zare said suddenly.

" Okay?" Jay said hesitantly and handed Zare the gun, " Why?"

" Because I'm staying."

" What?!" I asked, "You can't stay."

" It's the only way I only find my sister," Zare said, narrowing his eyes.

" Hate to break up the party but we've got go guys. Stormtroopers are coming," Sabine yelled pointing at a group of troopers who were running at us.

" I'll keep in touch Zare," said Ezra as we turned around and sprinted out of the academy. Zeb came roaring around the corner in a speeder and all of us quickly climbed in. As we sped away Zare fired a couple shots as us to make it look as if we had escaped from him.

We roared back to the Ghost were Hera and Kanan were waiting. All of climbed out and Hera walked over to Jay.

" Jay," she addressed him," we will take you to your mother but you both will have to go into hiding."

" Great hide from the _empire._ No problem," Jay let out a exasperated sigh and walked into the Ghost.

"Don't worry. We'll help with that too," Hera reassured him as she followed him into the Ghost. The rest of the crew followed them inside, but Kanan.

He walked out to Ezra and me, "So how was it?"

" Interesting," I commented.

" Kind of hard actually," Ezra added.

" Only hard for you," I laughed, "I won the most assignments."

" Woah, only by one. If we had one more assignment we would have been all tied up!"

Kanan laughed at our pointless bickering, " At ease cadets," He said as he turned to head back into the ghost.

" Sir yes sir!" we chanted and then ran after him into the ghost pushing each other playfully.

I was finally realizing that this wasn't the jedi temple and not everything was going to be like what it was like in the clone wars, but that was okay. Ezra wasn't going to be trained how I was trained, but he was going to be trained exceptionally because he had the best master and had help from me.

A/N))) I know this wasn't my best chapter but it was a little challenging to write. Thanks for reading though. Please review! :)


End file.
